Dornenrose
by Lilith Saintcrow
Summary: Shigures Gedanken drehen sich oft um Akito. Aber es ist nicht unbedingt Liebe, die er empfindet Songfic


Das Lied nennt sich „Dein Feuer" und ist von Oomph.

LG

LSC

* * *

Shigure legte eine Decke über das schlafende Oberhaupt, ehe er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ.

- Wie friedlich er aussieht -, dachte er düster. - Wie ein Engel… -

_Selig sind die geistig Armen  
Alle die im Geiste Lahmen  
Scheinbar gibt es kein Erbarmen  
Mit uns die wir zweifelnd sind_

Er seufzte leise und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

- Wir sind nur Marionetten in einem schlechten Theater…kein Aufstand möglich, keine Rettung. Niemand, der uns erlösen kommt…und wir wehren uns nicht. Du genießt deine Macht, die dir in die Wiege gelegt wurde…-

_Selig sind die geistig Blassen  
Alle die das Fremde hassen  
Die sich lieber führen lassen  
Weil sie gerne Sklaven sind_

- Du hast sie in deiner Gewalt. Nicht, weil sie dich verehren, sondern weil sie dich fürchten. Jetzt, nach der Geburt der Ratte, folgten auch noch Schaf und Tiger…sie sind vollzählig. Die Eto sind alle geboren, geboren, um dir zu dienen, wie du immer behauptest. -

Shigure sah sich in dem kargen Zimmer um. Keine einzige Grünpflanze stand herum, kein Bild an der Wand.

- Wie verzweifelt musst du sein, Akito? Du klammerst dich nicht an dein Leben, bist aber auch nicht gewillt, es zu verlassen.

Du willst sie für dich…und weißt du, was wirklich lustig ist? -

Er verengte seine Augen ein Stück. - Sie lassen es sich gefallen. –

_Sie liegen dir doch längst zu Füßen  
Und alle sind sie taub und blind  
Auf wunden Knien woll'n sie büßen  
Weil sie nur arme Sünder sind_

Seine Faust schlug in ein Kissen. Mit einem grausamen Lächeln schickte er den Blick seiner braunen Augen wieder über die zierliche Gestalt des Oberhauptes.

- An mir wirst du dir die Zähne ausbeißen. Glaube nur, du hast mich in deiner Falle. Glaube nur, du kannst mir vertrauen.

Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich so enttäuschen, dass es deine Maske auf die Grundfeste erschüttern wird. Deinen Fängen entkomme ich, noch bevor du blinzeln kannst, Akito… -

_Mich führst du nicht in dein Feuer  
Mich führst du nicht hinter's Licht  
Ich lass dich nie hinter's Steuer  
Nein, mich verbrennest du nicht!_

Mit einem Murmeln drehte sich Akito um, sein dunkles Haar fiel ihm über das Gesicht. Die weiße Haut lugte zwischen seiner dunklen Kleidung hervor und gab einen krassen Kontrast.

- Schön bist du. Aber das interessiert dich nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob du es schon selbst bemerkt hast. Aber du wirst erwachsen.

Und je älter du wirst, umso mehr zieht es deine Seele über die Klippe. In dir ist es kalt.

Du gleichst einem Moor. Von oben herab gesehen bist du harmlos, vielleicht sogar recht schön anzusehen.

Doch wenn man sich zu weit an dich heranwagt, wird es rutschig und deine Macht zerrte jeden in deine Tiefe. Hilflos wird man von dir verschlungen, ohne zu ahnen, dass du so tiefe Gründe aufweist.

Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit sind das letzte, was man fühlt. –

Der Hundefluchträger legte sich langsam auf den Rücken und starrte an die Deckenbalken des abgedunkelten Zimmers.

_Selig sind die geistig Schwachen  
Alle die im Geiste flachen  
Scheinbar gibt es kein Erwachen  
Für all die, die hörig sind_

- Erbärmlich, wie sie vor einem Einzelnen erzittern. -

Gedankenverloren strich der Autor sich durch das dunkle Haar, zog an einer langen Strähne. Jeder von ihnen hatte gelitten und gezittert, geflucht, geweint, gehasst, wurde enttäuscht.

Doch sie hatten Angst und es war verständlich, wie Shigure zugab.

Akito hatte Menschen in den Tod getrieben, machte sich ihre Schwächen zu nutzen, missbrauchte ihre zerstörten Seelen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wälzte der Schwarzhaarige seine Gedanken zu diesem Thema.

Doch wie viel Leid musste ein Mensch ertragen, um so zu hassen?

Wie viel Verachtung musste er spüren?

Wie viel Hass trug er selbst?

Wie viel Lieblosigkeit hatte er schon erfahren müssen?

Shigure hatte für ihn immer ein offenes Ohr, doch selbst Akito bemerkte einen Wink mit einem Betonpfeiler.  
Die Tatsache, dass der Hund ihm immer mehr entglitt, schien ihm unerträglich, deshalb versuchte er, ihn mit aller Macht, Gewalt und Egoismus an sich zu binden.

Doch Shigure hatte seinen eigenen Kopf. Er war ein Hund, ja, aber ein wilder. Und ein freier Hund.

_Selig sind die geistig Toten  
All die Führer und Despoten  
All die hoffnungslos Devoten  
Alle die zu feige sind_

Das Für und Wider abwiegend, strich sich der Schriftsteller über die Stirn.

Akito stellte man sich nicht den Weg. Entweder, man kroch vor ihm, versteckte sich vor ihm oder aber man gehorchte ihm.

_Sie liegen dir doch längst zu Füßen..._

Unbewusst lächelte er.

Jetzt, wo das Oberhaupt sich dessen bewusst war, dass der Hund immer mehr Maschen fand, durch die er schlüpfen konnte, zog er das Netz natürlich wieder enger.

Ein ausgesprochenes Wagnis –es glich dem Versuch, Regentropfen mit einem Sieb zu fangen.

_Mich führst du nicht in dein Feuer  
Mich führst du nicht hinter's Licht  
Ich lass dich nie hinter's Steuer  
Nein, mich verbrennest du nicht!_

Shigure Soma riskierte ein Blick zu dem schlafenden Familienoberhaupt.

Selbstverachtend lachte er auf. Leiser Zweifel über seine Gedanken hatte sich bei ihm eingenistet, Akito war zu einigem fähig, doch er konnte keine Gedanken lesen.

Damals, als sie beide noch jung waren…

- So unschuldig - , schoss es dem Schwarzhaarigen in den Kopf. Langsam erhob sich er sich und kniete sich neben den jungen Mann.

Seine Hand agierte fast von allein, als er dem Schlafenden einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn wischte.

Blinzelnd öffneten sich langsam die dunklen Augen, die keinerlei Emotionen zu Tage ließen, die nichts verrieten, die höchstens vor Wut einmal sprühten.

„Shigure…?"

Beruhigend lächelte der Angesprochene. Akito setzte sich langsam auf, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Warum weckst du mich?"

„Das habe ich nicht", widersprach der Ältere sanft, doch Akito verengte die Augen misstrauisch.

„Du lächelst komisch."

„Ich lächle komisch?" Shigure zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Hm", machte Akito nur noch einmal nachdrücklich, wenig überzeugt, und zog die Beine etwas an.

Innerlich ermahnte sich der Hund zu mehr Vorsicht. Es wäre nicht gesund, alle Karten jetzt schon offen darzulegen.

_Sie liegen dir doch längst zu Füßen..._

„Ich möchte etwas trinken", ließ Akito leise verlauten, doch seine Stimme war kalt, ein Geräusch, als ob Zweige unter einem Eisbrocken brachen.

Der Schriftsteller beherrschte sich und zog nicht verärgert eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Es wurde Zeit, das junge Oberhaupt spüren zu lassen, wer die Zügel in der Hand hielt.

Und _er_ wäre das sicher nicht.

„Ich hole dir etwas Tee." Der Ältere erhob sich wieder, ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal kurz um.

Der junge Dunkelhaarige sah ihn nicht an, deshalb entging ihm auch das kurze Blitzen in des Hundes Augen.

_Mich führst du nicht in dein Feuer  
Mich führst du nicht hinter's Licht  
Ich lass dich nie hinter's Steuer  
Nein, mich verbrennest du nicht!_

Leise schloss Shigure Soma die Tür hinter sich, lief in Richtung Küche.

Erst, als die Schritte des braunäugigen Mannes verklungen waren, erlaubte sich das Oberhaupt eines schweren Seufzers.

Müde starrte die Tür an.

Glaube Shigure tatsächlich, dass er es nicht merkte?  
Dachte er wirklich, ihm entgingen diese hinterlistigen Blicke?

Akito verzog seine Lippen zu einem teils grausamen, teils hoffnungslosen Lächeln.

Sein geliebter Hund suchte Freiheit.

Er wollte die Leine lockerer geben, doch er konnte nicht.

Ihn an sich zu binden war sinnlos, denn Shigure war gewitzt und gerissen, er suchte sich immer neue Schlupflöcher.

Kleine Kuhlen, Dellen im Zaun, unter denen er sich hindurchwinden konnte.

Der Blick der dunklen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen verschleierte sich.

Zeit brachte die Rosen, nicht der Stock.

_Doch diese war eine Dornenrose…_

E N D


End file.
